


Late Night Affairs

by stellarmnky



Series: Late Night Affairs [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmnky/pseuds/stellarmnky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven put the moves on Yuri who in turn ends up going along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Affairs

The streets in Mantaic are quiet for the most part, aside from two hooded figures in a deserted alley right behind the city inn. What had started as a simple late night chitchat with Raven had somehow evolved into something more, and to his uttermost surprise Yuri had found himself not refusing advances from the old man in front of him. Perhaps he just needed to blow off some steam or perhaps it was the thrill of doing something like that in the open – though they made sure no late night passer-by could see them from that location – but the fact remains that he didn't stop Raven when he cautiously used 'being a little tipsy' as an excuse to act a bit too friendly and invade his personal space. In all honesty, the man looked 'tipsy' all the time so Yuri couldn't really tell the difference.

Raven idly traced the patterns in his clothes while muttering some half-assed compliment about how good he looked in it, but at that moment Yuri was only half listening to mock him for that. He currently entertained himself thinking about what could have possibly put him in this situation. Was this happening simply because Judith was nowhere to be seen? Had the old man always wanted to have him in other ways other than just as a traveling companion?

As interesting as those thoughts were, it was clear that reasons hardly mattered at that point. His mind was suddenly brought back into focus when Raven stopped talking and slipped one hand behind his neck. Yuri shoots him a look that's nothing short of _inviting_ and then, intoxicated or not, the archer quickly catches on to Yuri's approval, pinning him against the nearest wall and hurrying up to press their lips together, softly at first but soon deepening their kiss. Rough hands touch him all over as things get heated between them and Yuri reciprocates those touches with equal intensity. He was far from gentle, nipping hard at his bottom lip, grinding against him and grabbing a handful of his ass in order to pull him closer. Maybe he assumed Yuri would not like it if he was, and if so, he had assumed right. Still, it strikes him as odd the way the older man seems to be protective of his own body despite acting so into their little late night affair, flinching ever so slightly as Yuri tries to run his hands up his torso from inside the long coat he always wear.

Though curiosity stirs within him, he refrains from trying it again or bringing it into attention. Whatever Raven is hiding is nothing he needs to know. Not yet, at least.

They break for air after a while and Raven's eyes don't have the usual laid-back look on them when he meet Yuri's gaze again in the dim light. They're dark with need and the sight of Raven coming undone because of him, looking even more debauched than usual awakens a sudden urge to act mischievous.

"I never knew you were into this kind of thing", he starts after catching his breath just enough to get a conversation going. "I can't believe I'm playing into one of your perverted old man fantasies."

The tone in his voice is mocking but he doesn't stop grinding against Raven's leg as he says it, not even for a second. The older man must have noticed the contradiction between harsh words and needy actions because he doesn't rise up to the bait, laughing lightly instead as he loosens up the belt around Yuri's waist.

"Oh, ya know. With that silky hair and plungin' neckline it's so hard ta tell ya appart from a lady sometimes," he finally replies, running his hand softly through Yuri's hair and then settling to opening up his shirt, caressing his exposed chest and enjoying the encouraging sounds it earns from the younger man.

Soon, his lips replace where his hands had just been, leaving light kisses as he travels down south, nibbling his nipples and trailing kisses down his stomach until finally dropping to his knees and palming Yuri's swelling erection through his pants.  
"I see this right here got up pretty fast. Don't tell me you're so eager 'cause ya haven't been gettin' any action lately?"

Yuri groans and looks away in embarrassment but he's still pushing into Raven's touch as he realizes his intentions.

"Let's just say it's been kinda hard to unwind," he tries to argue, "considering our constant travels and whatnot."

Raven nods theatrically feigning a serious expression but it's clear that his focus is somewhere else entirely. Grabbing the waistband of his pants with deft fingers he hums excitedly as he finally frees Yuri's cock and starts stroking it with firm hands.

"Aww, so I'm the one doin' you a favor here!" Raven smirks at him from below and Yuri feels like he's the one being picked on then, hating how quickly the tables have turned against him.

"Being at the peak of your youth and not gettin' enough of _this_ while ya can," he punctuates the words by licking the tip of his length, the sudden contact making Yuri shiver. "It's such a shame, don't ya think?"

Yuri just gives up and complains louder this time, closing his fist on the old man's hair impatiently and pushing slightly in hopes that he could just hurry up and put that big mouth of his to a better use.

Raven laughs a little but finally complies, closing his mouth around his length and hollowing his cheeks, slowly building a steady rhythm.

Yuri had never been one to hide or hold back his feelings so now wouldn't be any different. He arches his back gracefully and hums appreciatively as Raven engulfs him in wet heat, bobbing his head up and down. That seems to get a positive response out of the other man because he's doubling his efforts then, focusing on the points that made him react the most and closing his fist on the base of his cock so he could stroke what he couldn't reach with his mouth. When Yuri looks down again he can't help but appreciate how good Raven looks while servicing him, eyes closed and brows furrowed in concentration. He goes on as if he's really pretty into it and the way his hand reached down between his own pants at some point to take care of his erection in time with his head's movements turned Yuri on even more.

For some time moans and wet sounds filled the night air as Raven continued his ministrations. Letting go with a wet 'pop' he starts licking wet lines around his cock and then proceeds to focus on Yuri's balls.

That's when the hand caressing his hair closes suddenly, accompanying a hiss. Raven halts his movements immediately and looks up at him with a questioning look.

"Your beard-" Yuri says breathless, the faintest sign of a pout clouding his flushed face. "Watch out, will you?"

Raven chokes back a laugh, utterly amused by that comment, but he's probably far too turned on to do nothing more than mutter a quick apology and resume his task, taking him back in his mouth as far as he could. Yuri knew that at this rate he's wasn't going to last long, but still couldn't stop himself from throwing his head back and crying out for more, cursing through his teeth and spilling words of encouragement.

"Right there, _come on,_ " he trembles while reveling in the sensations. His breath hitches as he feels himself coming closer and closer to sweet release.

"Raven- I'm close-" he tries to warn and pull away but Raven doesn't let go, holding Yuri's hips close with his free hand. It's all too much when the man all but swallows him whole and the earth stutters on its axis as Yuri finally lets go with a long sigh, spilling his load inside Raven's mouth.

Raven breaths heavily through his nose and the hand he has down his pants speeds up as he laps it up. After a few more strokes he reaches his own orgasm, shivering and humming around Yuri's now oversensitive cock as he rides it out.

It takes a while for Yuri to catch his breath again and he leans heavily on the wall while looking up to the starry sky above them, still lost in the afterglow. Raven in turn swipes a hand through his moist lips and gets up with a stretch. Back to his usual self, it seems.

"Well, that was... nice", Yuri finally admits, breaking the silence between them.

"Of course it was. See? Ol' Raven still got it," he proudly announces while striking a pose.

Yuri just rolls his eyes in response and proceeds to fixing his clothes into a more presentable setting. He's ready to wrap this all up and finally catch some sleep when Raven suddenly leans close again, grasping his chin and kissing him lighly on the corner of his lips, staying there just long enough for Yuri to start wondering in the back of his mind what would it taste like to kiss him then, considering where his mouth had just been.

"Say, kid, any chance ya could repay the favor any of these days?" he asks casually, as if they were discussing something completely trivial.

Yuri wastes no time to scoff and cross his arms in disapproval, pulling away from his touch. "In your dreams, old man."

Raven whines and throws up a fuss in his usual exaggerated manner but recovers in record speed as he leans even closer in order to whisper into his ear.

"Fine. If I do dream about it I'll be sure ta tell ya all the juicy details."

Before Yuri can protest again he pulls away and throws his arms up defensively but the look in his eyes shows anything but signs of retreat so the proposal goes on.

"Mmm, yes. Maybe that will get ya in the mood. After all, I see now that you're a bit of a pervert yourself."

After that, Raven doesn't stay long enough to wait for a response, simply turning his back and walking away. He's too far to hear it by the time Yuri shakes his head and laughs to himself while gazing at the night sky once again.

"Fine. We'll see about that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! While playing Vesperia I often imagined how fun these two were and how awesome it would be if they were in some kind of relationship.


End file.
